


That 'you look beautiful'/'I want to show you off' prompt.

by ofstormsandwolves



Series: That tumblr prompts series [26]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have a Vitex function to attend.





	That 'you look beautiful'/'I want to show you off' prompt.

The Doctor blinked as Rose came out of their en suite, still talking about something that Jake had said at work that afternoon, putting in her earrings and searching for the pair of shoes she’d put aside to wear that evening.

They were heading out to a Vitex function, which was frankly the last place that the Doctor wanted to be on a Friday night after a week of working at Torchwood. But as Rose remained oblivious and continued to get ready for the night out, the Doctor continued staring. She’d chosen a dark green dress with a modest hem and neckline and clung to her curves. She’d curled her hair and pinned it up, and the earrings she was wearing were the one’s he’d bought her for their first wedding anniversary just over a month ago.

And suddenly, Rose was no longer talking. Instead, she was blinking at him.

“Why are you staring?” she asked him in confusion, before glancing down at her outfit. “Is it the dress? Do you not think it’s posh enough?”

“I… No, it’s not the dress,” the Doctor managed, quickly finding his voice. “It’s you.”

Rose frowned. “What about me?”

“You look beautiful.”

There was a pause, and Rose blinked at him, a slow smile forming on her lips.

“Yeah?” she asked, and she sounded a little shy.

Rassilon, did she doubt it? He stepped closer to her, almost involuntarily.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I mean, you always look beautiful. But it just hit me, just then. I’m married to you. You’re my wife. What did I do to deserve you?”

Rose was beaming at that, although she still seemed a little shy. “Well, you’re not too bad yourself,” she told him, straightening his bowtie. “And you most certainly do deserve me.” She reluctantly stepped back then. “We’d better get a move on, or Mum will have a go at us for bein’ late.”

~~~

When they arrived at the Vitex function, being held at a swanky central London hotel, their car dropped them off right outside. Predictably, there were paparazzi hanging about waiting to get a shot of Pete and Jackie, as well as of Rose as the Vitex heiress and the Doctor. Many of the people at the function were investors, who were in themselves a well-known name, so the paparazzi were sure to get a good spread of photos.

The Doctor and Rose posed for a few photos before making their way into the restaurant, knowing the drill and knowing that, if they indulged the journalists at functions such as this, they usually left them alone in their everyday lives.

“Never in my 900 years did I think I’d be posing for magazines and tabloid journalists,” the Doctor muttered once they were inside the restaurant and sheltered from the gaze of the cameras.

Rose grinned at him, looping her arm around his waist. “I know it’s awkward and annoying, but it’s not very often. And thank you for wearing a tux tonight, I know you hate wearing it.”

“It’s unlucky,” he reminded her on a grumble.

“I know.” Rose pressed a kiss to his cheek. “But it’s not been unlucky for years. Besides, I love you in a tux. I just want to show you off.”

The Doctor grinned at that. “Well, I do look pretty good!”

Rose snorted, grinned, and pulled him gently towards the table plan for the function. “Come on, let’s go show you off to the guests before Mum thinks we’re not coming.”


End file.
